Hey Harry
by mspolapotter
Summary: Hermione's not herself. And there's only one suspect...


Okay, I have anew oneshot. Lately I've been running out of inspiration, and Taylor Swift music was all it took to get me out of that funk.

* * *

**Hey Harry**

_a Taylor Swift songfic by mspolapotter_

* * *

"Harry, you have to listen closely," Ginny said as soon as he entered the room.

"Why?" What is it?" What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's Hermione," Ginny said. "She's gone mad."

"Pfft," Harry said off-handedly.

"I'm serious! She's been in her dormitory all day," Ginny explained. "She refuses to let anyone in and from time to time it's either she screams or sings."

Harry had a twisted expression. Ginny groaned and dragged him upstairs. They put their ears on the door. Sure enough, Hermione was singing.

"_Hey Harry, I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_And as we walked we were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself"_

Hermione was singing about _him_. When he should be the one singing for her!

"Oh my God," Ginny exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Is Hermione singing about you?"

"Fantastic work, Captain Obvious, you've cracked the case!" Harry remarked sarcastically. He tried to turn the knob slowly, but the door was locked. Soon, the guitar began playing again and singing.

"_Hey Harry, I've been holding back this feeling_

_So I got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all, so I thought_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_"

"That's it," Harry said, taking his ear off the door. He pointed his wand at the knob. "_Alohomora!_" He heard a faint click and opened the door.

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed.

"I was supposed to do that," Harry pointed out.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, sincerely confused. Harry was supposed to run away when he found out, not joke around like this!

"I should be the one writing you a song," Harry continued. "About how much you look like an angel, how much I want to kiss you in the rain, and how much I want you to feel the magic. I want you to know how much you mean to me. That I'm losing my mind cause of you." Harry took a step closer. "That I can't help how much I'm madly in love with you."

Hermione was too speechless. Instead she plucked her guitar again while staring at Harry.

"_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me_

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out_

_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_"

"You're not alone, I'm right here—" Harry said. Hermione put a finger on his lips.

"_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls, well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?_"

Harry put Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her.

"_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself_"

Hermione leaned in once more and kissed Harry.

* * *

Okay, so there you go. It's pretty cheesy. Ah I don't care.

Please for reading! :)


End file.
